PonyTalia!
by Fezzes64
Summary: GerIta and UsUk! First, Italy, a student-pegasus of Princess Cadence moves to Ponyville to study Love alongside Twilight Sparkle. Next, we meet Britain, a modest unicorn who works magic and lives next to Fluttershy. Both come across two residents, and both fall in love. When the Brit and Italian meet, will they dissect the true meaning of Love, or will it haunt them forever?
1. Prologue: Coming from Canterlot!

PonyTalia~

Prologue~

"_Principessa_ _Cadenza_..." a soft voice asked meekly, wandering up to the said Alicorn and shuffling nervously.

"Yes?" Cadence asked brightly, turning to face her sheepish student. Smiling warmly to comfort him, she put her wing around the young pegasus and tilted her head encouragingly. "Is something the matter?"

"W-well..." the caramel-colored winged pony stammered a bit. "I-I just wanted to know...D-do you truly think I'm ready...? I mean...I want to go study and all, b-but the idea is so scary!" he whined, nuzzling his teacher's side. He shivered and looked up at her with his beautifully wide amber eyes.

"Of course I think your ready! Why would I single you out of fifty other stallions to go if I didn't think you were?" Cadence's smile became one of mild amusement as she patted her student's back. "And I know with utmost certainty that you will learn everything about Friendship, and above all, Love. Right? Remember, you'll be Twilight's study partner."

The pegasus nodded. "I have everything packed...I leave tonight, right?"

"Mmhm. And Princess Luna will assure you get to Ponyville safely. You might meet a couple of other Europonies there too!"

"Oh, yay!" The toffee-shaded pegasus suddenly lost his nervous attitude and, relieved, fluttered his wings and blew his ginger mane out of his eyes, which blinked and brightened in their topaz glory. He turned to take his leave, revealing on his right hip, three colors aligned in a peculiar order; Green, White, and Red. "Ve~! I feel much better now, _Principessa! Grazie!_"

"Anytime! And good luck to you, Italy."

"Ve~!" Italy cried in response, breaking into a run as he went. Smiling brightly, he realized he honestly couldn't wait. For the friends he would make, for the memories that would be written, for the stories that would be told. And, he thought with a sheepish grin, he might meet his true love. Italy pictured a pretty young mare, a gentle easter-like shade of blue with yellow mane like the sun...Or...Or maybe a red unicorn with blonde mane! Even a white pegasus with purple mane! The possibilities were endless! "Ve, I can't wait to meet Twilight and the rest!" Italy took to the skies with a shout and flew to his escort, to his destiny.

* * *

**Me: Ahhh~! Finally, a new idea :D**

**Italy-pony: Ve~!**

**Me: Are we...The only ones here...?**

**Italy-Pony: Ve~!**

**Me:...Italy?**

**Italy-Pony: Ve~!**

**Me:...Is that, like, the only thing you say now -_-'**

**Italy-Pony: Ve~!**

**Me: T.T Weeell, I guess until new ponies make an appearance, it's just the two of us for now.**

**Italy-Pony: Ve~!**

**Princess Cadence: -3- What, and I don't count?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Forgot about you for a sec XP**

**Princess Cadence: Sure you did -_-**

**Italy-pony: Ve~!**

**Me: Oh, hush, you.**

**Princess Cadence: He...Does that a lot ^^'**

**Me: I can see that...**

**Italy-pony: Ve~!**

**Me: ANYway, hi guys XD Fezzes here...Just so you know, the different ponies Italy thought about at the end of the chapter do not exist. I just came up with random ponies. The only one that comes close to a pony is the red unicorn with blonde mane, who happens to be my OC. Well, hope you like it! The next chapter will be up soon. This will have ONLY GerIta and UsUk, however. unless I need Spamano in a later chapter. No OC's will be accepted in this you, and good night.**

**Princess Cadence: But...It's morning...**

**Me: *Looks out window* ...Oh.**

**Princess Cadence:...Yyyyup.**

**Italy-pony: Ve~!**

**Me: Good grief...**

**~Fezzes64**


	2. Chapter 1: Ciao, Britain!

Chapter 1:

"Thou shalt see me soon." Princess Luna promised as Italy hopped out of the carriage and looked at the dark night sky. "For I always raise the moon. If thy heart is kind, I shall visit thy dreams."

"Ve~! I'll miss you, _Principessa Luna_!" Italy whimpered with a child-like tone to his voice as he threw his hooves around Luna's neck. Luna smiled gently and lifted Italy's chin with a black hoof, forcing the younger pegasus to look up at her. "Farewell, little Italy. I cannot wait for your next visit, so make the most of it, yes?"

"_Si_~!" Italy broke from her gentle hold and hugged her fiercely once more, before finally putting on his satchel and grabbing a peculiarly shaped black case. It kind of looked like a peanut on a stick...In a weird way. Nevertheless, he took it and thanked both the Princess and the Stallions who'd drawn him here with bright '_Grazie_'s and started down the path towards...a tree. A really big one with windows and doors everywhere.

"Ve...Is this really the library?" Italy asked out loud, tilting his head in confusion. He put down his case as he arrived at the biggest door and kicked a fore-hoof against it warily as if it were dangerous. Doors are evil. Bad, bad doors.

...Nothing.

Italy flattened his ears and shivered slightly, pressing his wings into his side tightly. He glanced from side to side, then up at the dark night sky. "I-is no one home, Ve~?" he asked weakly, having not considered the idea. In fact, it seemed preposterous that no one was home! At Canterlot, he'd never been denied a visit! So...He waited a bit longer. He knocked just a bit louder after a while, but still, no one answered.

"Oi! You, there!" a voice suddenly called.

Italy jumped in surprise and accidently dropped his black case, sending it clattering to the ground. With a startled expression, Italy whirled around to face another pony. It was a stallion, he assumed, with a tan-yellow color and blonde mane. He was a unicorn, too! With a golden light enveloping his horn and a book in front of him, the pony cocked his head curiously at Italy, blinking his emerald-green eyes. Pressing his wings into his flank so fiercely it almost hurt, Italy turned to face him.

"Ah..._S-si_?"

"Oh! Sorry to startle you. Are you looking for Twilight? I don't recognize you...Are you new here?"

Italy stared at the newcomer. His accent...He couldn't quite place it, but he'd heard it somewhere before...Irish, maybe? Or...Or Scottish! No...British...? That sounded right. Glancing at his cutie mark, Italy realized it was a flag, too! The Union Jack, it appeared. Was this pony a nation as well?

"_S-si_, I'm looking for _signora _Twilight. I just came from Canterlot to work with her."

"Ah." The stallion smiled and levitated the book into his own bag, approaching Italy and letting up his magic. "So you're the student of Princess Cadence she was talking about, eh?"

"Y-you could put it that way." Italy felt his wings loosen slightly as he lost his scared attitude. It was a bad habit; pressing his wings into his side hurt sometimes, depending on how scared he was. He tried to stretch his wings a lot so he wouldn't be so set on huddling into himself. "Um...Where is she?"

"Well..." The possible nation-pony walked a little closer, joining Italy by the door. "She should be here. I merely came to return a book, but I understand your business is much more important. I'll help you find her if you like." he offered, cocking his head.

"Oh! I would appreciate that a lot! Mr..." Italy realized neither had exchanged names. "Um..."

"Right! Sorry, my name is Iridescent Emerald, but my friends call me Britain." the stallion winked as he nudged Italy as if making a signal to turn around. Italy stared at the pony, still processing his words. Did he just say he was...

"So you _are_ a nation!" he exclaimed, breaking into a huge smile.

"Indeed. There are quite a few here right now...Aren't there any in Canterlot?" Britain asked, facing Italy. He tilted his head in a curious fashion, in which Italy smiled in reply to.

"The last one just left." he admitted softly. "My real name is Painted Song, but everyone else calls me Italy."

"Ah!" Iridescent Emerald broke into a huge grin. "I was hoping for another Europony! You happen to be one of my favorites to read! Italian culture is just amazing!"

"Really?!" Italy asked incredulously. "That's so weird! I love hearing British stories and myths!"

"No way!"

"Ve~!"

Italy and Iridescent were both facing each other now, excitement obvious in both of their faces. Italy's wings fluttered happily, while Britain's horn sparked enthusiastically. Both stallion's eyes were wide as if trying to process who they'd just seen. Historical figures, entire nations they'd never met! And now here they stood, right in front of each other!

"I...I'm so happy I met you, Italy..." Britain said softly, having no other way to put it. It probably sounded really stupid to any other onlooker, but Italy knew what he meant. Nation-talk was different from Pony-talk.

"Me too! I mean...You're Britain! I've never even thought it possible I'd ever come across you!" Italy answered honestly, almost fainting on the spot from shock.

"And I you! This is just...whoah..."

"I know, right?!"

Iridescent Emerald and Italy stared at each other for a moment. This was a seriously juvenile conversation for two nations! And not to mention, rather filly-ish, too! So, after a moment, both fell into mad fits of giggling, probably sounding like a couple of dorks from a secondary point of view(Aka any witness-ponies, fortunately of which there were none).

Italy smiled. Had he made his first friend already? This was probably a new record! Finally, both nations calmed down, and Britain offered once more to help find Twilight, undoubtedly of which Italy accepted. As he retrieved his black case, Britain led Italy down the dirt path as they both searched for the said filly. Even if Italy had no idea what she looked like. More to the point, Britain probably covered the entire town as they both made small talk along the way. After about ten minutes, Britain suggested they ask Fluttershy, his neighbor and one of Twilight's best friends. So, Italy followed the yellow stallion down near a big forest. There, along the near horizon stood two modest houses. Both were also trees...Italy thought in horror of an entire town made of big, scary trees. Although these trees looked friendly enough...Anyway, Britain passed the first house and went up to the second, knocking gently upon the door.

"Fluttershy! It's Iridescent. I have a guest with me, and I need to ask you something-" Britain was interrupted as an owl peeked through the door. "Oh, hello Owlowiscious."

"Hoo?" the owl asked.

"It's Britain."

"Hoo?"

"My name is Britain!-Oh, never mind. Could you get Twilight, please?" Britain asked. Turning to Italy, he said "Twilight is here, I think. This is her pet owl, Owlowiscious."

"Hoo?"

"Twilight! I need you to get Twilight!"

"Hoo." The owl flew off.

After a moment, the door opened, revealing a purple unicorn with dark mane and a book in front of her. "Oh hey Irides! Do you need some-Who's that?" she asked, suddenly frowning and looking at Italy, who scuffed the ground shyly with a hoof. Again, his wings pressed tightly into his side, hurting himself. As if to ease his fear, Britain shifted closer and gently nudged Italy closer to the filly. "Twilight, this is Italy! I found him waiting at your place, and I had to return a book. We've been looking for you; what are you doing here?"

"Oh...Oh!" Twilight realized what this meant and suddenly started apologizing. "I'm so sorry! I didn't think you'd get here this early...Fluttershy-"

"_Early_?!" The two nations asked, staring in shock at the night sky.

"Fluttershy needed help with Angel, so I decided I'd drop by and help! I'm sorry I wasn't there to meet you...Oh man, I messed up!" Twilight had a look of panic on her face.

Shaking his head in amusement, Britain reached out a hoof and steadied her, forcing her to stop. "Hey, just calm down, alright? It's fine! Italy was just worried, that's all!"

"_Si_. It's a pleasure to meet you _signora _Twilight." Italy greeted softly, his wings fortunately loosening up as he stuck out a hoof. Shaking it, Twilight smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too, Italy. Hey, how about you come in? Both of you! Flutter Shy, Silver Storm and I are all just having some tea; why not join us?" Twilight offered, moving out of the way.

Italy looked at Britain in question, unsure of whether or not he should accept the offer. However, the Brit was smiling at Twilight.

"Silver Storm's here?" he asked. Turning to Italy, he said "Italy, how would you like to meet the next Europony?"

Italy blinked. Silver Storm didn't sound like a nation name...Of course, he himself also went by a pony name...He wondered which nation he was! So, nodding and smiling, Italy let Britain lead him into the house.

* * *

**Me: I thought my Europony joke was clever...**

**Britain-pony: ...Ooookay...**

**Italy-pony: Ve~!**

**Princess Luna and Cadence: -_-' Eh...Um...**

**Twilight: Hi! :D**

**Me: NEW PONIES! :D**

**Italy-pony: Ve~!**

**Twilight: YEAH WHOOOOO-Wait...What?**

**Cadence: Um...I dunno. Where are we?**

**Britain-pony: I believe we're in an alternate dimension controlled completely by someone's mind in order to conjure some sort of illusion that can't possibly be placed in reality and is therefore invented as a dream-world to make it appear as if it is a reality, however forever denying the latter, forcing the maker to concentrate extremely hard to make this particular place as real as possible. Life is but a dream, as one might say.**

**Cadence: O.o...What.**

**Luna: What.**

**Twilight: What.**

**Italy-pony: Ve~!**

**Me: ^^' Eh heh heh...heh...*Concentrating really hard***

**Cadence, Luna, and Twilight: *Stare at me***

**Me: *Defensively* Wh-what?! I didn't do anything! ^^''' Britain's been watching too much Doctor who, th-that's all!**

**Doctor Whooves: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY.**

**Me and Britain-pony: OMS IT'S DOCTOR WHOOVES! HE'S SO AWESOME! *Both glomp Doctor Whooves***

**Italy-pony: Ve~!**

**Me: Wait...*Frowns at Doctor Whooves* How are you here? You're not in the story(Yet)!**

**Doctor Whooves: *Points at TARDIS* Time traveler, remember?**

**Me: OH YEAH :D I REMEMBER XD**

**Italy-pony: Ve~! X3**

**~Fezzes64**


End file.
